1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device able to shield electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electronic devices, such as computers, ordinarily define an optical disk drive bay for fixing a compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive therein.
A drawer is usually fixed in the optical disk drive bay to hold the CD-ROM drive. Surfaces of the drawer can become abraded over time with use. Additionally, clearance between the drawer and an inner surface of the optical disk drive bay will allow electromagnetic radiation to easily enter or exit the electronic device. Thus, electromagnetic interference between the electronic device and nearby electronic devices may occur.